1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a solar lamp, and particularly to a solar lamp for interacting with electronic products.
2. Description of Related Art
In general, the conventional solar lamp can transform the light energy into the electric energy for storing to its reserve power unit via its solar panel; however, the electric energy is just supplied to the solar lamp itself for illumination. Furthermore, the reserve power unit of the solar lamp can not supply the electric energy to the electronic product as power of the electric product is exhausted. In addition, use of the solar lamp must be waited for charging as the shortage of power of the reserve power unit. It is inconvenient that the solar lamp would not be used immediately as the user needs to use in emergent.
Therefore, the invention provides a solar lamp to mitigate and/or obviate the aforementioned problems.